As a bottle that is formed of a synthetic resin material in a cylindrical shape with a bottom, the constitution of a bottle described in, for instance, Patent Document 1 below has been known from the past. In Patent Document 1, a constitution is disclosed in which a bottom wall portion of a bottom portion includes a grounding portion that is located at an outer circumferential edge, a rising circumferential wall portion that is connected from a bottle radial inner side to the grounding portion and extends upward, a movable wall portion that protrudes from an upper end of the rising circumferential wall portion toward the bottle radial inner side, and a recessed circumferential wall portion that extends upward from a bottle radial inner end of the movable wall portion, and a pressure reduced in the bottle is absorbed by rotating the bottom wall portion around a portion connected to the rising circumferential wall portion such that the movable wall portion moves the recessed circumferential wall portion in an upward direction.